monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert
Gilbert is a character in Monster Buster Club. Description Gilbert is an extraterrestrial from Packrat 13. Packrats are notoriously famous for saving everything. In his case, he has an obsession with keeping comic books. He also has a habit of re-enacting scenes from his favorite comics as well as superheroes. In his human form, he takes the appearance of a nerd wearing dental braces and a pair of glasses. He also has a habit of occasionally spitting when he talks in this form. In addition, he has a tendency to use the word ‘lollygagging’, which his victims often repeat, much to Cathy’s amusement. Powers and Abilities As with most of the aliens in the series, Gilbert is capable of transforming his appearance to resemble a human being. In alien form, his feet are like roller blades, which enables him to run at very high speeds. Other than that, he possesses no other unique abilities, and thus relies mostly on hypnotising people using his Omicrom Hypno-Orthodontics to do his bidding. History Gilbert first made an appearance in the episode Comic Book Heroes, where he was pursued by Cathy and Sam after he stole some comic books from the store, but managed to evade capture. He later appeared at the school in human form, where he hypnotised Roy and Ralph to carry his comic books for him, and also hypnotised Mr. Fusster to avoid taking a test. Afterwards, he managed to hypnotise Sam and many other people in Singletown in order to get them to sort out and store his comic book collection, which by then had amounted to 7 trillion comics. His mother was going to throw them out if he did not find somewhere else to store them, so he came to turn Singletown into his own personal storage place. The Monster Buster Club later managed to track down Sam and several other hypnotized residents to the comic book store where he had been storing his comics. By then, it was discovered that he could hypnotise people with his Omicrom Hypno-Orthodontics. Although they merely have a tickling effect on Cathy, they have a strong hypnosis effect on humans, so John quickly devised a set of improvised anti-hypnosis glasses for Chris and Danny to wear. After sealing off the store from outside access, the MBC confronted Gilbert. The fight escalated when he reveals his true form and unveils a giant robot clown to attack them. After a brief struggle, Cathy disarms and destroys the robot clown using its controller, and breaks the Omicrom Hypno-Orthodontics, which turns Sam and the others back to normal. Following his defeat, Gilbert apologised for getting carried away, and that he had no intention to hurt anyone. The MBC later gave him a Vacu Vader so that he can easily shrink and store his comics. He then leaves for Packrat 13 after telling Cathy that he is going to create a comic book about her called ‘Cathy Lass and the Monster Busters’. He later makes a return in Season 2 during the episode Laugh Attack, in which he was planning a surprise visit to Singletown. He wanted to thank the MBC by presenting them with an alien novelty item called the Ha-Ha-Honker. However, it was lost when his spacecraft was struck upon arrival, and it fell off and was later picked up by Matisse. Singletown later descended into chaos as the Ha-Ha-Honker became lodged onto a parabolic antenna at a satellite station and transmitted its signals across the whole town, which caused everyone to laugh non-stop. When Gilbert eventually arrived at the Clubhouse, he provided Emoti-Blocker patches to protect Jeremy and Mark from its effects, while Danny carried on with the mission on his own. Appearances *''Comic Book Heroes'' *''Laugh Attack'' Gallery File:Gilberthumandb.jpg|Gilbert's human form Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males